


A tale of a hardworking mother

by woojiniser



Category: AB6IX
Genre: M/M, honestly don’t know what this is, i think this counts as crack?????, kinda soft and fluffy at the end, the rest of ab6ix being annoying as usual, we stan ab6ix and their BEAUTIFUL chemistry, youngmin being a mum and trying to look after his kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojiniser/pseuds/woojiniser
Summary: Youngmin should know by now that they’d be up to no good.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A tale of a hardworking mother

**Author's Note:**

> all i’ll say is youngmin deserves leader of the year award
> 
> (btw this was based on the prompt generator ideas!)

Youngmin was busy in the library, finishing off his papers due next week because he was a responsible adult and knew not to leave things until last minute (yes, he’s looking at Woong, Donghyun, Woojin and Daehwi). 

However, Youngmin was just a tiny bit distracted. He couldn’t stop checking his phone every five minutes, ensuring there weren’t any texts he had missed from the kids that he left unsupervised at home. Youngmin shudders suddenly, rubbing his neck when he remembers all the chokeholds Woojin gave him for calling them “kids” when apparently “hyung, we are adults too!”Youngmin, not daring to say it out loud, would confidently disagree. 

Those four were very much in fact kids. He might as well go as far as calling them toddlers because of the way he has to control them. This is also the sole reason why he has to leave a A3 paper with a list of rules, bedazzled with gems and glittery gel pens (per Daehwi’s request) on their fridge door. The list only has three rules:

> 1\. Don’t open the door to strangers (once, they had done it letting in a man claiming to be a plumber who then ended up stealing their toilet)

> 2\. Don’t forget to turn off the taps (for some reason, the four of them had left the taps they used running, ending up in a hefty water bill)

and lastly, also the most important rule:

> 3\. Do NOT burn the house down

Now, much to Youngmin’s relief, the last one had not happened yet but one thing the older has learnt from living with those brats for the past five years is to never, _ever_ put anything past them. Which should also be the reason when his phone starts buzzing frantically, he shouldn’t be as shocked. He immediately clutches it tightly in his grasp and mutes it when the other students in the library simultaneously turn to glare at him. He bows in apology and quickly scrambles outside, taking his bags with him. 

He answers the call and Donghyun’s frantic voice filters through. 

“Hyung, I think you should get home as soon as possible.” Donghyun fires out, his voice slightly muffled.

Youngmin sighs, loudly, fastening his space to get home quicker, “And why is that Donghyun?” 

There’s no reply but Youngmin can make out a lot of voices in the background, “Hello? Donghyun?” 

“Ah, yeah, hyung, it’s Woojin. Donghyun had to sort something out but yeah, come home quick. Are you already on your way?” Woojin chatters out. 

His Busan accent is very much present - a clear sign that something not good had happened because Woojin only ever used it when he’s either excited or panicked. Youngmin moves from speed walking to a light jog, when multiple scenarios begin racing around in his mind, and none of them good.

“I’m nearly there, but why Woojin? What happened?” Youngmin feels frustrated now. These kids made his life just that tiny bit harder than it needed to be.

“Hyung, it’s no big deal. Ju-

“Yah, hyung! I know you’re old but can you move fast-

“Ha ha, Youngmin hyung, Woong here. Hello. It’s Woong. Hyung, it’s Woong. Hel-

“Yes, Woong. I know it’s y-

Youngmin turns round the corner and almost, _almost_ , drops his phone when he catches sight of Woong, Donghyun, Woojin and Daehwi standing outside the house, still in their pyjamas. This time though he actually does drop his phone when he spots the big, red fire truck right next to them and the firefighters walking in and out their home.

“Hyung!” Daehwi spots him and motions the eldest towards them.

Youngmin takes two seconds to breathe in and out before, calmly, (because he is a very mild tempered man), walking up to them.

And then they all start blabbering at once. 

“So, I told them to let me cook ‘cause none of them clearly can.” Woojin sneers. 

“No, _you_ told us to go do whatever shit we want!” Daehwi defends, smacking Woojin.

“What a liar, Donghyun said we should cook something for Youngmin hyung.” Woong argues, pointing towards an offended Donghyun.

“What? Woong, what the fuck? Well, _you_ left the tap on and I had to go turn it off and then got distracted and wasn’t watching the stove!” Donghyun exclaims, pouting at the betrayal from his fellow Daejeon citizen.

“Bullshit, hyung. It was Woojin hyung’s fault, he went and opened the door when clearly it was some weirdo and so Woong hyung left the tap running to go stop him!” Daehwi butts in once more.

Woojin gasps, reaching over to grab Daehwi before he hides behind Donghyun and Woong, “What? Lee David, you brat! _You_ told me to open the door so _I_ had to leave from helping Donghyun hyung watch the food-

“Shut up!” Youngmin raises his voice, forcing them all to shut their mouths and look at him, guiltily.

“Are you all listening?” 

They nod in affirmation.

Youngmin sighs, staring each one of them down, “What is the one thing that I told you guys not to do?” 

The others look at each other, waiting for someone else to answer. Donghyun clears his throat and speaks up, “Rule number three which is: don’t burn the house down.” 

“And what did you do?” 

“Made you dinner...” Woong coughs, sheepishly looking away from Youngmin’s glare.

Ten seconds pass of them staring at one another until Woojin decides to open his big mouth. 

“...And burnt the house down.” 

Youngmin rubs his face, and takes a huge breath to calm himself down. He then looks the boys once over. They seem just fine, no signs of harm clear. He nods, happy with his own decision and then pulls them into a hug, “At least you’re all safe. Don’t do that again.” 

The rest all hug back tightly and say, “We won’t! Promise, hyung.” in unison.

“Good.” Youngmin pulls away, smiling, before leaning over and twisting each one of their ears.

“Ow, hyung!” 

“Hyung, really?”

“I’ll beat you up later for that, hyung!” 

“Hyung, I’m just a child!”

Youngmin shakes his head fondly at the sight of them. Yeah, they were a pain in the ass but he for sure loves them a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE AB6IX SO MUCH 🥺😭
> 
> my twitter :) [@woojiniser](https://twitter.com/woojiniser)


End file.
